


By The Hour

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot comes to terms with losing her therapist and gaining something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘therapy’.

"Does this still count as therapy?" Margot asked, nuzzling into Alana's chest. "I can't deny, it was very therapeutic."

Alana smiled, stroking her fingers through Margot's soft hair. "Well, strictly speaking, your hour was up a long time ago."

"If you're still billing me by the hour, then I hate to break it to you but that'd make you my concubine, not my psychiatrist."

"Hmm, I might actually be ok with that," Alana joked before sobering. "You really need to find a new therapist though; I can't keep seeing you while I'm seeing you."

Margot stayed silent for a moment, stroking over Alana's skin. "I don't want to see anyone else. Nobody has ever understood me like you do."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alana asked, unable to stop the words sounding how they sounded. "Your options, I mean."

"No," Margot said with a smile. "I'll get a new therapist in the morning. Right now I want to book another appointment with Doctor Bloom."

She leaned up and kissed Alana. She was going to miss her, professionally, she was a hell of a good shrink but she was a better lay. And better still, Margot was sure she might actually have fallen for her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
